House of Flames
by Smokey The Slayer
Summary: Finn is 17 now and has helped to rid Ooo of crime and evil. But what about the young hero's heart? Will he take the chance to be with the one he loves even if it means giving up his humanity?
1. Chapter 1 Origin of Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. If I did it would be pretty cool**

**Chapter 1: The Origin of Flames**

Never before has Ooo been so peaceful, with crime all but gone and no evil left in the land, you would say the Protector of Ooo who had accomplished all this would be happy, even proud with himself.

But this was not the case. Finn's life had never felt so empty and so devoid of purpose in all 17 years of his life. "I have defeated every bad and evil guy in all of Ooo but now what? What am I going to do now? I've explored all the dungeons in Ooo, I've been outside of it a couple of times. But I've never felt so empty and lonely. Especially now that Jake has moved out and gone to Lady's house."

Finn stared blankly at the ceiling. Thinking of how things were going over in the Fire Kingdom. Of all places he has been he hasn't gone back there since the breakup with Flame Princess, even though she said he could be friends with her, he didn't want that. All he wanted was to be with her again. He then looked down to see BMO looking on with a look of worry on his face. "Why you looking at me like that BMO? Its creeping me out a little." The little robot climbed onto Finn's bed and sat on his head and said to him solemnly. "Finn you need to find a lady friend, before you end up sad like Ice King."

Finn got irritated by the little robot when he heard this. "Wait what?! I don't need a girlfriend." Finn tried to hide the pain as he said that. The first thing that came to his mind was Flame Princess and how much he missed her and wanted her back, but he hadn't even seen her in 2 years, let alone spoke to her.

"You should go see her Finn." A voice said. Revealing itself to be none other than Marceline The Vampire Queen. "w-w-wait how long have you been here for?" Finn questioned. "Long enough to know that you look like your soul got hit by a truck." At this Marceline laughed to herself, she had seen Finn like this before. She knew exactly who he was thinking about. "You thinking about that flame chick aint you?" Finn could not stop from blushing so bad, he was practically the color of a tomato right now and he couldn't hide it.

"Okay, okay so I still miss her but its not like I can go over there and be like, tell her I like her again. She has people to look after, and besides Cinnamon Bun like won't let me near her I'll have to be a different person to get close to her." Finn's insides felt like they were being torn apart right now. A part of him wanted to go see FP, but a part of him knew he couldn't. "Besides I can't like even hug her or touch her without burning myself. So its not like we will ever be a happy couple." Marceline could barely hold her laughter in. "Whaha. So like you just want to touch her? Never thought I'd hear you get so low just because of that. But don't worry weenie, I know of something that will get you happy again."

Finn was angry and embarrassed for Marceline knowing all this about how he felt, but also curious. What did she know that could make him happy? "What do you mean make me happy again?" Marceline replied. "I know a way to make you fireproof for life, but it means turning you into a fire elemental..."

**So this is my first fanfic and well just wanted to say I've always wanted to make one and please reviews and criticism is welcome**

**Take care**

** S.T.S**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Adventure Time**_  
**Expect longer chapters, and thanks to those that helped me in creating this Fanfic and please reviews and comments are welcome.**

**Marceline POV**

"Make me a fire elemental? Marcy that's so rad! When can you do it?" Finn asked with an almost frighteningly sense of determination."Hold your high horse there Finn. As much as i want you to be happy don't you think you should give it a little more consideration? After all once you turned you can't go back. Besides i don't think PB would be happy knowing I allowed the only Human in Ooo to throw away his humanity like that." Marceline was already seeing it coming, she knew PB would be mad at her for allowing this to happen. She would probably go on to say he mustn't give it up because being the last human means something. But even then both Macy and PB knew there was no way for humans to come back even with one only one human. At that point Marcy just said screw it, she's turning him into a fire elemental.

"Hello? Earth to Marcy. You in there." Finn carried on waving his arms in front of Marceline considering she just stared on blankly after giving him a short speech. He could see she was having a mental battle with herself. At that point Marceline finally responded. "Come on I'm taking you to my dad. Forget what i said earlier." The look on Finn's face was one of confusion. Why Marceline's dad? What could he do to turn him into a fire elemental? "Wait why we going to your dad? " "Because he's the only one that knows where Emberis The Fire Demon's tablet is." Finn was left seriously dumbfounded right now. First they were going to the Nightosphere to talk to Hunson Abadeer, and now they going to look for a stone tablet that used to belong to a fire demon? Finn had to ask why.

"Why do we gotta go look for a fire demon's tablet Marcy? Is that the thing that will turn me into a fire elemental?" "About time you pieced it together." Marcy said getting annoyed with the human's constant questioning. "I remember hearing my dad talk about, how this one rebellious demon always used to have this tablet in his hands. He used to say he could turn anything he wanted into fire, he could even turn people into fire elementals that were evil and did nothing but what he told them. But we don't have to worry about him anymore my dad like killed him a long time ago. I just wonder where he put that tablet of his, I think I saw it in his private collection when I last went there."

All this was great news for Finn, maybe if he was a fire element he'll be able to win back Flame Princess. He wondered how she had changed over the last two years."Probably still as beautiful as I remember." Finn said quietly to himself. "Okay Marcy lets go to the Nightosphere."

**Flame Princess POV**

"Another boring day of helping out the Kingdom's people." She sighed to herself. It wasn't that she didn't take joy form helping her people its just that it gets tedious after awhile. With no one to help her she had to attend to each flame person that came to her for help. Cinnamon Bun and the flame guards were keeping the tide of people at bay so they didn't swarm their Queen, thereby helping just a little, but even with this there was still too much work to do for one person. At the end of the day, Flame Princess was all but exhausted, her guards told her a seven hundred and fifty people had come just today. And with reports of terrorism in the kingdom growing she could only guess how much this number would increase. "CB i don't know if I can do this by myself for much longer." She struggled to even stand. Cinnamon bun helped her to rest on her bed, because it looked like she was going to faint. "Don't worry Princess we will find you a suitor maybe that would make you feel a lot better, with something to help rule alongside you." Cinnamon Bun had grown a lot wiser since being fully baked, though he still had his moments, he was as wise as a father. "Thanks CB that means a lot but I don't think I'll marry anytime soon. You know why." "Still waiting for Finn to come and visit?" "More than you know."

She had often thought of Finn during their two years apart, how they had both changed and why he still hasn't come to visit. Maybe like her he didn't want to be just friends, maybe he also wanted to give it another go. But judging by how long he hasn't seen her maybe he had just thrown her out of his life. "CB have you heard about him recently?" "Yes i have Princess, he had just imprisoned Maja The Sky Witch. But no one has seen him since. Jake said he's been feeling down for the last week, and kept on saying how pointless life is now."When FP heard this she could only feel sympathy for the boy, he had been through so much since their last meeting. He had found his father only to be betrayed and tossed aside by the same man, he had been in countless fights with Jake about the direction his life was going. The pain he felt she could only imagine. At that point she just wanted to do nothing but comfort him, but she knew she couldn't in a thousand years. She would still burn him to ash if they were to touch. "Why is life always so difficult" She said why slamming her head into her bed. "Maybe it would make you feel better if we were to invite him to our Fire Kingdom ball my majesty?" CB said trying to calm her down.

"He wouldn't come, he hasn't done so in 2 years what will make you think he would come now?" "What is there to do but hope Princess? Maybe he would come so he could finally say sorry for not coming in all those years. And maybe he will come as a new man."


	3. Chapter 3 The Nightosphere

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Adventure Time.**

**I wish to thank all the kind people who have reviewed and helped me to make another chapter of House of Flames.**

**Finn POV**

"I got the bug milk Marcy, you draw that face yet?" I could barely contain my anxiety now, I just wanted to go to the Nightosphere and talk to Marcy's dad right away. But we still had to open a potal to get there. Luckily Marceline had just finished drawing that stupid face into the wall of the treehouse. Again. "Okay Finn its ready, throw the bug milk on it." I threw the bug milk on it at which Marcy chanted the words to get a portal open."Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" And so opened the portal. Marcy grabbed my hand and flew us over the chaotic wasteland that is the Nightosphere."Darn its chock full of chaos. Just like the last time we came here."

"No kidding, this place just keeps on getting worse everyday. My dad says some demons are rebelling. He also says he's gonna handle it but lately he's as lazy as Simon." I could see Marcy still couldn't forget Ice King. After all, he did save her when she was little, and before he turned mad. "Do you think Betty will find a way to get him back?" Silence. She was obviously thinking about it. "I do entirely, I miss the old fool badly. I just wonder what Betty will do to get him back."

Then we looked up and a menacing looking castle was starting to come into view. Obviously belonging to none other than the King of Demons himself. And by the looks of it, it kinda looked like it was under siege. "Whoa that cant be good." I said to Marceline. Of all the chances of a takeover happening, it had to happen now. "Come on we gotta go help out my dad." All sorts of demons were climbing on top of the castle using their unique powers to try and break through the roof well others were breaking through the door."Drop me down Marcy I'll take the guys on the bottom."

"Okay weenie, its your funeral." Marcy just dropped me. I never knew she was just gonna leave me like that, but i went with it anyways. I knew iI wouldn't have to worry about Marceline, she is as experienced as me with that base axe of hers . I took out my sword Prismo had given me and came down like a bat out of the Nightosphere itself. "How did i come up with that one in a time like this." I thought to myself before I landed on the biggest demon I could find. "Anyone else?" I shouted. At that point the demons stopped attacking the door and looked back to see me, they all laughed. Bad mistake. I focused my mind, cleared my thoughts and readied my sword. I hadn't done this move since Rattleballs finally taught me."Ha what do you know its a human. I thought you were all but extinct."One demon said trying to look intimidating.

I just ignored him and started powering up my attack. He walked straight up to me. Before he could take a step closer, I was already behind him. My white sword covered in his blood. And at that moment he split in two and fell to the ground with a thud. All the other demons looked on in horror they didn't wanna end up like their buddy infront of them did. At least half of them panicked and ran the other half tried to fight me. Each one fell to my blade as easier as the last. There was one who had a sword too and tried to impale me with it, but I dodged it and stuck my sword in his head. He fell dead I took my sword out. And opened the door. As it turns out all you needed it to open was to say. Demons rule and wizards drool. Kinda made me laugh thinking about it. All they had to say was that and the giant doors would open.

So i walked into the living room looking for Mr. Abadeer himself. And I found him on the couch. Sleeping. In his underwear. "I see what Marcy means by that he's lazy." At that point Marceline herself came down the stairs."Finn, good to see you made it and by the looks of it found my father too. How does the dozo sleep through all this noise?" I could barely contain the laugh in anymore here lays the King of Demons sprawled across his couch in his living room. "Should I wake him up? I asked seeing Marcy this embarrassed is something I'll never forget.

"Na I better do it considering he's my dad and also that he might think someone is trynna kill him. Kinda ironic you think?" Marcy started to shake Hunson at whcih he dozily started to wake up."Huh whats going on around here. Who dares wake up the King of Demons. Oh wait its you Marcy!" Hunson got up and hugged his daughter and after we all greeted each other, Marceline filled her dad in on what was happening. And why we had come. "So you looking for that tablet I took from Emberis two thousand years ago? I remember telling Mar Mar here about that story the last time she came to visit. And i thought she didn't listen to my stories."

"DAD. PLEASE JUST STOP ALREADY." Marceline shouted. Getting annoyed at her dad's attempt to reminisce for the third time since being here."Can you just give us the Glob darn tablet already?"

"Sure Marcy all you had to do was ask." At which point Hunson got up and took us to his secret vault where he hid all his collections he had acquired since being in charge. And there on a side pedestal stood a stone tablet with a red, ruby like gem in the middle of it. It had delicately carved letters on it in a language I didn't understand." Sooooo can we take it?" I asked. "Of course you can, considering you saved me from a mob of demons that I probably would have killed some time or later. You can keep it. I never liked it much anyways." And so we took it and after saying goodbye and everything we left to go back to Ooo.

"Whew that was fun. We should hang out like this more often, if it ends up killing something." Marcy said. "Haha yeah we should. But only if its killing evil things." I laughed almost halfheartedly. I knew there was nothing left to fight in Ooo so it obviously wouldn't be anytime soon something like this would happen again."Anyway we got the tablet now what?" I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted to rest for a while, another wanted to use the tablet right away. But before i could choose a there was a knock on the front door. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood a mailman. From. The. Fire. Kingdom."Sir Finn a letter for you from your royal majesty." Lucky the letter was flame shielded or the mailman would have burnt it up as he dropped it in my hand."Um thank you."I said and at that i closed the door. And read the letter Flame Princess was inviting me to the Fire Kingdom annual ball. Now was my chance it was now, or never."Who was it Finn." Marceline asked me. "Flame Princess invited me to go to the annual ball in the Fire Kingdom."

"Well here's our chance, lets hope this tablet aint cursed or nothing."

**Please do review and tell me how you think the story is turning out.**

**Stay classy.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Transformation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Adventure Time.**

**All the reviews so far means so much to me. I However bring bad news my dad just recently passed away so this will be the last chapter till i can get my head cleared.**

**Anyways reviews and comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Finn are you a hundred percent sure that you want to go through this? Once you change I don't even think PB can change you back." Marcy sounded worried for a moment. It scared me just a little to think about what I was undertaking. If you had asked me if I wanted to be a fire elemental when I was young I would have said you were mad. But now. Now everything's changed. I was doing it for her. For Flame Princess maybe she would appreciate it.

"Lets do it Marcy. I'm ready."

"OK Finn, now from what i heard about this thing is you need to put your blood on the red gem in the middle, then hopefully you become like one of those walking lanterns." I laughed,even when Marcy was fearing for my life, she still kept her sense of humor.

"Ok, I got a dagger me and Jake found in a dungeon a long time ago. Now let's get this over with."I pricked my finger with the dagger and a little bit of blood came out. I stuck the blood on the tablet. Boy I wasn't prepared for what came next.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH. MY BODY FEELS LIKE ITS ON FIRE."

I couldn't stand anymore. I collapsed on the ground in absolute agony. The tablet itself was making a humming sound. Marcy tried to cover her ears, the screams of my pain were obviously making her sick to her stomach. I could barely see anymore the whole world around started to black out. But I started to think of all the people important to me in life Jake, even though we don't see each other that often he still is my bro. BMO how could I forget him. And Flame Princess, I hadn't seen her in two years, but the memories of her I will never forget. Then all I could do was breathe in the distinct smell of burning wood as my chest pulsated with a feeling of hot and cold...

* * *

**Marceline POV**

A bright light blinded me as the screams of agony stopped. It was a while before I could see again, but when I did look again, what I saw, I won't forget. There lying on the floor was Finn, but not the human Finn, oh no he definitely wasn't human anymore.

**He was a fire elemental.**

His once peach colored skin was now as golden as the sun, his skin was now flames. His clothes now looked a distinct orange and red. His unique bear hat. Gone, instead his usual golden locks, replaced by a set orangery, red, almost pulsating spiky, flaming hair. His once blue irises, now ember. "If that Flame Princess don't like the look of him now, then I don't know what else to do."

Finn started to stir, I instinctively ran over to him to pick him up. Sure he was made of flames and all but it honestly didn't hurt me that much. He felt like a warm oven plate. Though my mind told me he wasn't hot, the smell emanating off my body told otherwise. The smell of burning flesh. Something I still haven't gotten used to. Thankfully I healed really fast so I won't have to worry about it for long.

"Hey Finn, you feeling okay?" I asked

"Ugh... My head hurts so much." He brought up his hand to hold his aching cranium. At which he noticed his hand.

"Marcy. I'm a-a-a..."

"A fire elemental. Yes I know that already dummy." I finished his sentence for him. He was still busy looking at himself when he said.

"How do I look?"

"Like every princess's dream." To be honest, he really did. Even I felt attracted to him with the strong, bulging muscles he had got during his years of adventuring. But I'm really not interested in dating guys so I quickly lost interest.

"Now time to get you standing, before you burn me and the house to ash."

So I got him standing and we went outside. It was night, so he decided now would be a good time to get used to his abilities. So i went back inside to go get some glass bottles for him to use as target practice. When i came back he had already gone to the nearby forest and cut down a tree for me to set the bottles on.

"How did you go to the forest and cut down that tree so quickly?"

"Well actually its really easy, you forgot I can kinda fly now."

I had actually forgotten that flame people could do that. Serves me right for staying in my house most of the time. So we stayed up all night testing out Finn's new abilities from shooting tiny little fireballs. To shooting big balls of plasma. To seeing who was the fastest in a race back to my house.

"Come on keep up Marcy." I must admit he was fast, but his loss in concentration made him go slower, so that's when I decided to give it my all.

"Whoa" Was all Finn said as I whizzed past him.

"Who's slow now?" I shouted and before we knew it we arrived back at my place and just in time too. The sun was starting to rise. I invited Finn inside on one condition. He wears tin foil on his feet and doesn't touch anything.

"You know I probably don't have to sit again in my life. I can float like you now." At which point he did. I was amazed. He had already mastered his abilities, and it had only been a few hours.

"Well thanks for everything Marcy, I am so thankful for you coming and helping me for everything." He said solemnly.

"No prob, its what I do for the little friends I have." At which point he left, but not before I gave him a friendly hug bye. But something was wrong. There was something in his eyes a look of darkness. It scared me to the point where I just wanted to get away from him. But I held those emotions in as he left he waved bye. I could only think about what I saw. Then I remembered who the tablet belonged to originally. Emberis The .

"Oh Glob, what have I done."

* * *

**Lol, cliffhangers you gotta love them. Anyway I hope to bring you guys another chapter as soon as I have dealt with the emotional trauma of losing my dad but until then.**

**Stay classy.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Adventure Time.**

**Well I'm back, sorry it was a while but I'm ready to get back to writing. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** And please reviews and comments are ****appreciated.**

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum POV:**

"Damn it! It still doesn't work out." No matter how hard I tried I still couldn't find out the missing numbers in my formula. I had studied the samples of the processors that those Fire Giants ran on. I returned secretly to the fire kingdom to retrieve the ruins of them. As it turns out they were made before the Mushroom War. And they were definitely the most advanced piece of tech I had gotten my hands on, even if they were turned to ruins. Though they were easy to rebuild with the technology I had at my disposal. All I needed was to find out the complicated algorithm their processors ran on. "Maybe if I ask Mo if I could borrow some of the drivers he has at his factory." I thought to myself. After hearing about him from Finn when he came over to the kingdom two years ago, after he had BMO's drivers replaced. I could not help myself but go and see him myself. And over the years we had become good friends exchanging information about our inventions. He had helped me fix the gumball guardians to make them more responsive and had even given me high tech lasers to input in their eyes, ones that made my lasers looks like toys.

But at that point I was interrupted by my new motion detecting cameras outside of the kingdom Mo had given also given me. I went over to look at the monitors and found it to be Marceline."What does she want now." I was getting annoyed with her intrusions of late but now thankfully I could see her before she could see me so she won't be able to surprise me again. She flew in the castle window and flew down to my lab and knocked. "Hey it's the pizza delivery guy. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on in Marceline."

"Wait, what? How did you know it was me?"

"I finished putting up motion sensing cameras around the kingdom yesterday. I knew you were coming for a while now." I felt pleased knowing that she wouldn't be able to sneak up on me again. After all if anyone knew that I was secretly planning on using the Fire Giants to bolster our kingdom's weapons cache for war. Bad things would happen.

"Wow that's kinda creepy but ok. Anyways I need to speak to you about something, something very important." The tone in her voice changed dramatically. It made me wonder, what was she about to say that was so important?

"Ok, Marcy what is it."

"Its Finn, he's kinda not human anymore."

"HE'S WHAT!" I shouted. It felt as if I had been stabbed by a long knife and it had been twisted inside me. All my research on Finn had been rendered useless. All the future ones I still wanted to do, I now couldn't.

"Ha- ha, well you see I kinda turned him into a fire elemental..."

I lost all control. I grabbed Marcy by the neck and lifted her off the ground. How could she have done this?

"Marcy, explain yourself to me before I choke you to death right here!" I couldn't explain where the sudden burst of energy came from. It frightened even me.

"C could you let g go first? You kinda m making it hard to breathe."

I let go of Marcy. I let her regain her breath, after that I wanted a full explanation.

"Ok, so I heard from Jake that he was all doom and gloom recently so I went to the treehouse to speak with him. When I got there he was having a conversation with BMO. It was about that chick Flame Princess. He said that he could never touch her in his life being a human. So that got me thinking. I heard my dad talking about an artifact he got off a rebellious demon down in the Nightosphere. It had the power to turn the user into a fire elemental. So I took Finn to go get it and he used it. Everything was going well until I said goodbye to him. I noticed something in his eyes, something evil. I think the tablet had a curse Bonnie, and I thought maybe you could help me in breaking it."

"I still can't believe you did that without thinking about the consequences Marcy! You yourself should know that by now." Marcy had never thought about the consequences of her choices in her entire life. Even after all she's been through.

"Yeah, yeah I know that. Its just I really wanted to help Finn get past his depression. But anyways will you help me or must I do this myself?"

"Of course I'll help, its Finn we talking about here. *sigh* Come on lets go find him.

* * *

**Flame Princess POV:**

"And so ends another day of looking after the kingdom." I said to myself as I woke up. The sun had just risen over the horizon. The look of my kingdom was not for everyone, with volcanoes, lava lakes and volcanic ash blanketing the sky. But to me it was as beautiful as a tropical getaway.

"Well at least there's the Ball tonight. Maybe, just maybe Finn will come." Maybe if he came we could finally talk about all that has happened. I honestly didn't care about all the other male fire elementals Cinnamon Bun had invited as well. All I cared about was speaking to Finn again.

"Dammit girl keep it together. You still have to get through today" I said to myself.

And at that I got dressed in my royal armor and set off to go and deal with the kingdom's new set of problems for the day. As I walked into the throne room an uneasy silence fell about the room. Everyone looked on at me and said good morning, as usual, but something felt wrong as if it was a halfhearted one. Cinnamon Bun came up to me and spoke.

"Good morning your majesty. I think it be best I take you to the courtyard before I let you carry on with today's challenges."

"This is strange, why is he taking me outside?" I thought to myself. It wouldn't be too long before I would find out.

"Princess, there's a lot of people in that room who are not very pleased with the way the whole truth and honesty law. They haven't been since you enacted it."

"But why's that? Its brought trade and a good name to the Fire Kingdom. Its made us wealthy as a result too."

"Well you see Princess, there were a lot of people who lost almost everything from the law and not to mention people with political power as well. So I leave it to you Princess, we can revoke the law and avert civil war or keep it and have you lose major generals and strategists to a growing rebellion."

Never had I thought a day could start like this. I had been handed one of the most challenging tasks since my enthronement. But at this rate I guess it wouldn't be long before innocent people were hurt. It was a difficult choice but a clear one nonetheless.

"*sigh* I guess there's no other choice. Cinnamon Bun its time to get rid of the law that's been hurting my people." I said with the hurt in my voice becoming apparent. I didn't wanna hurt anyone. All I wanted was to make sure no one could betray someone or hurt someone. But I guess not many other people saw it that way, and apparently some people lost a lot. Maybe there was still time to fix this. And so the day set on with me doing my best to fix the problem I had been oblivious to for so long. Meanwhile Cinnamon Bun set about getting the same room I was in, ready for the Ball, which was just one hour away.

"Oh shoot, the Ball." I had completely forgotten, but luckily the kingdom, in appreciation for lifting the law that had burdened them for so long, had gone to their houses to prepare for their Ball I had set up to make sure they didn't get left out of the celebrations at least. So there was hardly anyone coming to the palace after I had told the Kingdom the news. As I dealt with the final person, the mighty doors of the throne room closed and so every palace guard turned from protecting the palace, to helping out the event planners with the final preparations which included, decorations, food and drink and even transportation for some guests who lived outside the kingdom, because this ball was also a meeting for some of the wealthy merchants and dignitaries from the neighboring kingdoms. So we could assure them that recent events in the kingdom won't disturb the trade that had been supporting the kingdom and allowing us to flourish.

And so I went to go get freshened up for the event that the kingdom needed for foreign relations and maybe I needed to help me clear my mind.

I had finished getting dressed, and by the time I had gone down the stairs and talked with the palace supervisor to make sure all was in order, the party had already started. Cinnamon Bun apparently called for my presence in the throne room, where he wanted me to mingle with the guys he had chosen for me to maybe strike up a conversation with. But they weren't the ones I was waiting for. I still had my hopes up that maybe, just maybe Finn would come. But the hustle and bustle of the room with chattering merchants and advisors from the neighboring kingdoms chatting up a storm. Hopefully our diplomats could make it so we didn't lose them as backers. But Cinnamon Bun found me before I could have a detailed look around.

"Princess, come and speak with these fine gentlemen. This guy in particular is Pyris." I still couldn't believe I agreed to this but, my word was my word, so I had to at least make it look like I was trying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Pyris said in his armor. He without a doubt was from the military, I had heard that name before, my brother had told me about a young, unwieldy soldier under his command named Pyris. So even if I was looking for someone it definitely wouldn't be him.

But before I could get to meet anyone else, one of the flame guards came up to me.

"There is a flame person outside at the doors pretending to be Finn the Human. Should we escort him out of the Kingdom?"

"Hmm, wait just a moment, let me see this impostor."

And so I walked to door thinking who could possibly such a stupid joke expecting to get in to the palace. I did not expect what was coming next.


End file.
